Derpys bag
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes letting go is much harder than it sounds. It can be harder for some compared to others and we all will face it one day in our lives. The question remains will we be alone when we have to face it or will we have at least someone there to stand at our side all the way until the end? Derpy is going to find out. Equestria girls universe. Rated K plus for safety for themes.


_"Here. I made this just for you! I hope you like it."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's a bag silly. I made it just for you. So? Do you like it?"_

 _"Wow! It's beautiful! Thank you! I love it! It's so wonderful!"_

 _"_ _Ha. I'm glad that you like it. Go on! Try it on! I wanna make sure it fits!"_

Tears fall down the woman's face and splash onto the desk below. Sobs ringing through the room.

She can remember passing high school and then... She begins sobbing louder at the thought as she buries her face into her hands. Her shoulders shaking as the sobs are rather heavy and she doesn't want to remember what happened but her mind it plays it through her head. She partially wonders if it is trying to taunt or something because reliving her memories of all that happened isn't helping in the least bit.

A soft knock comes to the door before it creaks open only a few seconds later.

"Derpy?" There is a second pause before hurried footsteps go to the crying woman. "Derpy!" The young man who had just walked in pulls the young woman close causing her hands to fall from her face to her chest. His green tie brushing against her face as her head mostly rests against his tie and white button up shirt.

""D-Doctor?" Derpy stammers as she is held close by the male. She raises a hand to grip a part of the males brown jacket.

"What's wrong?" Doctor asks as he keeps Derpy close.

"I... I miss her!" Darby sobs. "She was my best friend!"

"I'm sorry Derpy." Doctor continues to hold her close. "I'm so sorry."

Derpy clutches Doctors jacket tighter as she continues to sob. Her eyes shut tightly.

Doctor keeps her close even if he has to be squatting seeing as Derpy is sitting. He runs one hand through her hair then down her back to try to help.

Derpy begins to sob out words as Doctor listens to his wife. "Why her!? Why did it have to be her!?" She takes a moments break to sob a bit more before continuing. "It's not fair!"

"I know. I know honey." Doctor shushes lightly. "If I could go back and change it I would." He partially wishes that he as a scientist had created a way to go back in time… Even knowing the dangerous consequences that it could have… He wants to see his lovely wife smile again. He knows that right now he'll just need to do everything that he can to help her right now. He leans down and places a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay my love." He tries to assure her.

"My precious muffin. I love you. Please don't leave me." Derpy sniffles.

"You know that I won't." Doctor assures her. "I'm going to stey here with you. It'll be okay. I love you too. I love you so much."

Derpy lets out a shaky sob as she feels safe and loved in her husbands arms just like she always has. She knows that one way or another he always knows how to cheer her up when she's feeling down.

They both figure out ways to cheer each other up in fact and it's one reason others say that they work so well together.

Derpy knows that Doctor would never leave her without a huge heroic like fight and that makes her feel happy to know… to know that her husband really will do everything possible to stay at her side with her.

Pop.

Derpys tearful eyes blink open to see a young girl blowing bubbles towards her.

"Please don't cry mommy." The little girl says in worried innocence as she stands in front of her mother. She has a container of bubbles in one hand and the bubble wand in the other hand.

Derpy sniffles but tears are still going down her cheeks.

"Dinky." Doctor begins but then gets an idea. "Dinky. Why don't you come sit on your mothers lap?" He suggests. "I'm sure that she could use some snuggles from the both of us right now."

"That sounds great!" Dinky agrees making Doctor smile softly. "I wanna help mommy!" She puts her bubble wand into the bubble container only to place it on the desk so as to not spill it.

"Alright. Up you go." Doctor offers his hand to Dinky who takes it then he gently helps the young girl get onto her mothers lap.

Once comfortably placed on her mothers lap little Dinky snuggles against her mother hugging her slightly. "We're here for you mommy! We love you no matter what. Never forget that mommy!"

"My little muffin!" Derpy can't help but smile softly. "I have my lovely muffins!" She sniffles. "I love you both so much. I'm so happy to have you both in my life."

Doctor and Dinky smile at this.

Derpy is happy to have her family with her especially in these rough times. She'll never forget her best friend Berry punch who sadly passed away after a drunk accident not long after high school.

The cart had been packed with so much that it was a miracle that it was still standing… And to add to it Derpy is pretty sure that the driver wasn't even paying attention which only added to the tragedy.

Though she'll always hold the brown bag with a muffin and the bubbles that match the ones on her skirt for design, close to her heart.

After all her dear friend Berry punch made it for her back in high school.

She hopes that Berry punch can rest in peace forever.

For now she'll do what she can to help herself move on because she knows that her dear friend wouldn't want her to be moping about what happened forever.

And she knows that she will have her family and friends to support her through this struggle.

That is enough to make her smile right now.

Yes. She can do this but not alone…. And she isn't alone… She never will be alone.

The end.


End file.
